Alien VS The Na'vi
by TheAlex
Summary: After escaping planet LV 426, Ripley's ship the Sulaco gets sucked into a wormhole and is whisked back 25 years in the past. Turns out a queen alien stowed away, and the Sulaco crash lands on a planet called Pandora. Can Jake and Neytiri help Ripley?


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the Alien franchise and do not make money from this. I do not own the characters or settings, just the idea.

A/N: sorry it seems like the computer talks so long, just letting the reader know the setting more and what happened, it switches from Jake Sully's POV to Ellen Ripley's. Hope you like it, please review!

Setting: year 2154, 32 years after the events in Alien, 25 years before the events in Aliens and Alien 3

Chapter one: Pandora

**There are no dreams in cryosleep.**

Nothing except the murky sludge of frozen time. Cold and gray, like a dirty snow ebbing slowly into a sea of mud, a desolate place where the human soul is hostage, suspended between death and rebirth

An icy flash of pain speared Rebecca "Newt" Jorden's brain. She jolted upright, eyes rolling wildly. Dimly she realized she was sprawled on the steel floor, arms and legs thrashing. She struggled to breathe against the leaden weight crushing her chest. Then her skull exploded with sound.

Alarms screamed everywhere, punctuated by the whine of ripping metal and the fiery hiss of white hot fragments blowing through the boiling madness. All she could see were frenetic strobes of red light bouncing off the white clouds of cryogas choking the cabin. Newt tried to push herself up, but her numbed limbs folded like wet paper. As her nerves blinked awake, they began to writhe in raw agony. The world was dying around her and she was in hell. She pulled herself across the icy-cold metal floor to her Cryogenics locker.

She had no clue about what was happening; she just Cowered down waiting for some savior. Suddenly the loud hissing ceased the suction from outer-space made Newts hair fly around crazily. Then out of know-where a female computer voice could be heard:_ Backup power on, Cryo-locker number 2 damaged, comet shower over, replacement plates being placed._ Newt looked at the holes punctured through the Sulaco; apparently it was comets, small ones luckily. The small holes were sealed by a different type of metal—the computers work—and the cryogas cleared up.

Newt glanced at her Cryo-locker to see three small holes shot through it, must be why I am awake she thought and tried her hardest to stand. Finally after about five minutes of fumbling on the floor trying to stand, Newt was up. She looked around the quiet room and her eyes stopped at Ripley's Cryo-locker. She was still sound asleep, and then she glanced at Hicks he was still asleep too.

Newt stepped slowly while using her Cryo-locker to balance her she made her way to Ripley's locker. She looked at the buttons knowing she had to find someway to wake Ripley but she couldn't read this language the two buttons read: and "I bet there is something in this ship that can tell me what to do…" Newt slugged away barely able to walk, she entered the pilot deck. As soon as she entered she saw off in the distance a big blue planet. She sat in one of the chairs glancing at all the buttons. The only one Ripley ever taught her was the one that tells you about where you are, how far you are from your destination, what planets are nearby, the history of the planet, and the inhabitance and or colonies. Newt looked for a button, "Which button did Ripley push?" She thought about Ripley and how she pushed a few buttons that set the hypersleep.

"Ugh!" Newt exclaimed out loud banging her tiny fist on the controls, accidentally pushing the blue info button. The female computer voice suddenly began to speak: _You are now currently in the Alpha Centauri system, at a distance of 4.37 light-years from your destination: Earth. Known history of the Alpha Centauri system: Although it appears as a single star, it is actually a trinary system that consists of two sunlike stars. Alpha Centauri A, Alpha Centauri B, and a red dwarf, Alpha Centauri C. Its largest member, Alpha Centauri A (or ACA to astronomers), serves as a sun for Pandora, one of the planets known for life, and its history. Pandora is a large moon that orbits the planet Polyphemus along with thirteen other satellites. Would you like to learn more about Pandora?_

Newt just sat in the pilot chair thinking of what she can do, she pushed the button again to hear about Pandora.

_Pandora. _The computer voice began:_ a moon of Polyphemus, a gas giant planet orbiting the star Alpha Centauri A, roughly 4.4 light-years from Earth. Pandora is Earth-like, but humans cannot breathe its air without an Exopack. Would you like to learn of the inhabitance of Pandora?_

Newt looked out into space, at the stars "so far from Earth and I can't even figure out how to wake up Ripley or start the stasis again…" Newt hit the button again, finding the robot voice as some comfort to her…only a little….

_The Homo Pandorus also known as the Na'vi or "the people" have various Biomes of Pandora. Population concentrated in rainforest regions. Outlying clans have been detected on each continent and in subarctic, swampland, and mountainous regions. The Na'vi, are a highly intelligent humanoid race with a Neolithic society. _"Neolithic?" Newt thought aloud, the robot woman's voice continued. _Would you like to know more about Pandora and its differences from your destination? _Newt pushed the button, —not really caring of coarse— and rummaged through drawers, "There has to be a manual around here somewhere."

_Although Pandora is a satellite of Polyphemus, it has much more in common with Earth than with its own moon. _ Newt stopped listening, "I grew up in the Hadley's Hope colony on LV 426 and have only seen pictures of Earth, and its moon I can't wait to see it in person…Maybe Ripley will take me….

_Would you like to learn the history of Pandora? _

Newt smacked the button, not even paying attention.

_Astronomers turned a powerful space-based telescope toward the Alpha Centauri system and one of its planets, Polyphemus; they were stunned to find a moon that had an atmosphere with the spectro-scopic signature of free oxygen, in a concentration almost equal to earth's. _

_Given the presence of oxygen, scientists believed that the moon could harbor life. Even more intriguing was the splitting of spectro-graphic lines that indicated the presence of intense magnetic fields, far stronger than any known outside of a star's interior. _

_This spurred the construction of even larger space telescopes. They revealed Pandora to be a verdant Earth-like world in the star system nearest to there own._

_A subsequent unmanned mission led to the discovery of a world teeming with plants, animals, and geological oddities. The research craft also discovered the source of the intense magnetic fields, a substance that had the remarkable property of high temperature superconductivity._

_After the first manned mission to Pandora the RDA stepped in. The RDA is the largest single nongovernmental organization in the human universe. The Resources Development Administration (RDA) had monopoly rights to all the products shipped._

_A facility called Hells Gate was set up, and a man named Parker Selfridge was in charge. Dr. Grace Augustine, Dr. Norm Spellman, and Ex-marine Jake Sully were all in the Avatar Program (originally designed so that the miners could breathe safely and work) all committed treason and joined with the Na'Vi and defeated most of the RDA marines, Dr. Grace Augustine dying in the process. Jake Sully and Norm Spellman were never heard from again and Pandora is still off limits to all humans except the Weyland-Yutani Company who deliver food and supplies. Would you like to know more?_

Newt finally found a thick book: The Sulaco. She looked at the table of contents and found Cryosleep, and then looked at a light on the dashboard it was the date that threw her off. It said 2154…That's not right the year is 2179… Without warning a flash of red lights followed by sirens made her jump. She looked up out the window to see what looked like Earth and a gigantic blue planet behind it. Newt jumped out of the seat and ran into the stasis room; she banged with all her might on Ripley's cryo locker. 

"Ripley please wake up!" Newt cried she smashed in both buttons hoping one would work. The computer's voice returned_ Warning ship being pulled into planet's atmosphere. Cryogenic subjects to be awaken in 5 seconds._ Newt was filled with joy as Ripley, and Hicks locker door's opened when the ship slowly began to slope. Newt started to slide, and she grabbed onto the bottom of Ripley's cryo-locker the ship was now vertical and free falling. _Safety pods to launch_ "No!" Newt cried, her grip tightened but she let go crashing down into the dashboard of buttons in the pilot's room. The Cryo-lockers closed.

The ship was turning all around, Newt under the dashboard was smashing into the dashboard, and back onto the floor when she heard a loud SWOOP. She glanced up as Ripley's cryo-locker became an escape pod, the same thing happened to Hicks, and Bishop. Newt was disoriented, as she was getting thrown around she than noticed an egg. An Alien egg stowed away under the dashboard! It slowly flapped open and the Facehugger inside unfolded and leaped out.

The ship flipped again sending the Facehugger the opposite direction from Newt. The Facehugger lunged again, this time getting its slimy tail wrapped around Newt's neck. Newt knew her fate as it slammed itself onto her face, cutting off her oxygen so that she would become unconscious.


End file.
